1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle lighting devices, and particularly to a vehicle lighting device having a plurality of reflecting facets.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
A common vehicle lighting device usually includes a central light source and a second light source surrounding the central light source. The central light source and the second light source are used for radiating light, thereby achieving a high light illumination. However, the light will be output directly without being adjusted. As such, a luminous flux of the light of the common vehicle lighting device employing a light emitting diode (LED) in a predetermined outputting area usually can not achieve the rules cause of low utilization of light.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an improved vehicle lighting device which can overcome the above shortcomings.